


Sharks vs. Hornets

by aryaautarky



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Junhoe's POV, M/M, secondary double b, waterpolo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-21 04:15:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17635841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aryaautarky/pseuds/aryaautarky
Summary: “...Jinhwan and Junhoe locked eyes for a second and the younger felt many emotions cycle through his head; the one most easily identifiable being a heady mixture of excitement and redemption.”





	Sharks vs. Hornets

 

 

November meant two things for Junhoe: firstly, that the next month was December. _Christmas!_ But secondly- and perhaps more importantly at this very moment- November meant the South Korean Schools National Waterpolo Championships, which him and his teammates were presently at.

They’d arrived early at the swimming complex, practically the first ones there, save for a few officials scurrying around to get everything in order. In approximately one hour, the large complex would be packed with students from the rival schools Samseong-dong High and Hongdae High. For as long as he could remember, the two schools had been rivals in everything- whether it was table tennis, soccer, or scholastic decathlons. It was no different for waterpolo. Junhoe himself was a Samseong-dong High Shark, as was made apparent by the angry-looking school mascot motif on his tracksuit jacket.

“They’re here.” The Sharks captain, Hanbin, murmured. Junhoe looked up from his stretching and, of course, made direct eye contact with the elfin, pink-haired male that was presently leading his team into the swimming complex.

The said male would be the opposing team’s captain from the Hongdae Hornets, Kim Jinhwan. At first glance the petite boy looked like he was better suited for the pep squad, but Junhoe knew better after having gone head-to-head with him for the past five years. The little (though admittedly older than Junhoe) shit, originally from Jeju, was a star swimmer, regularly winning gold at state and sometimes even national swimming championships. That he just happened to try his hand at waterpolo a couple of years ago was at the despair of every other team in Seoul.

 But it wasn’t just speed that won you matches, though it certainly did help. Junhoe was an ace player himself. _Get the ball to Koo and there will be a goal, their coach would always say._ His track record was hugely impressive, scoring a minimum of three goals per match. Junhoe knew he was ~slightly~ more narcissistic than the average person, but he also knew he was good and had the stats (and guns. and abs) to prove it. He’d prove it today as well.

Presently, Jinhwan and Junhoe locked eyes for a second and the younger felt many emotions cycle through his head; the one most easily identifiable being a heady mixture of excitement and redemption. He and Jinhwan had crossed paths in this very location exactly a year ago- at last years’ Nationals finals. Jinhwan’s team had won by just one goal. A lot had happened since then, including Junhoe literally putting his blood, sweat and tears into training.

His teammate, Donghyuk, passed him the ball and he caught it without even having to look. This would be their year.

 

 

Before he knew it, it was time. The atmosphere was surreal. The whistle blew, the ball was tossed into the air, the crowd went nuts. The game had begun.

 

******

 

The final whistle had blown. The crowds were deafening now. Junhoe wanted the pool to be full of that water from the Dead Sea so he could just float there for a few hours, maybe days. Maybe months.

It had happened again. The Hongdae Hornets had won.

 

He had to get out of the pool, though- Hanbin’s authoritative voice saw to it that Junhoe was out without even realising that his brain had registered the command. God, he was exhausted. He gratefully accepted a towel and some Gatorade by a faceless person (probably Donghyuk, bless his soul). He just didn’t have it in him to look at anyone yet. He was afraid of what he’d see.

When he did finally look up, though, it seemed that his eyes had betrayed him. But even then, Junhoe couldn’t find it in himself to be angry; not when he could see Jinhwan  beaming and trying his hardest not to cry while being effortlessly lifted into the air by his teammates. On the opposite side of the complex, the bleachers erupted in cheers and shouts from Hongdae High, all culminating in a deafening roar of their captain’s name. Winning the Waterpolo National Championships in your senior year- ah, it was quite a feat. Junhoe decided that Jinhwan could have this. Hanbin had another year left, anyway.

From across the pool, Jinhwan smiled at him and Junhoe couldn’t not smile back. Seeing this as an opportunity, the older boy quickly made his way over to where the other was standing. Everyone in the complex, spectators and teammates alike, was looking over at them in interest now, most probably expecting some testosterone-fueled display of rivalry. Junhoe noted with an internal eye-roll that Jinhwan’s teammate Bobby had even started walking over, looking visibly worried.

“Hey.” Jinhwan was in front of Junhoe now, looking apprehensive.

“Congratulations.” Junhoe huffed promptly, stiffly putting out his hand for a shake. He’d been told off many times by Donghyuk for being a sore loser, and was making a conscious effort to correct himself.

Jinhwan just rolled his eyes before stepping into Junhoe’s space, throwing his arms around his neck and kissing him deeply. The younger couldn’t help but melt into the kiss, snaking his arms around the slender waist against him. God, this felt good. Jinhwan purred happily in return, giving him just a tease of tongue and then pulling back with a smirk.

“We’d better stop before we’re both hard.” They were both still in their speedos, after all.

It was both easy and difficult for Junhoe to concentrate on his boyfriend because the whole stadium had gone silent. Whispers had broken out all around, not excluding their respective teams. Junhoe almost giggled when he heard  Bobby go ‘ _what the fucking fuck_ ’ in the background.

“Will I see you tonight?” Jinhwan asked, seemingly paying no mind to the silent chaos around them. He still had his arms looped around Junhoe’s neck, caressing his nape.

“You mean at your victory party?” Junhoe raised a brow.

“You know it’s not like that. That was my last game as a Hornet and I want my boyfriend there.” Jinhwan pouted. “Your team’s obviously welcome to come, too.”

Junhoe pecked him on the forehead, and then on the lips because he just couldn’t resist. “We’ll be there, hyung. I promise.”

Jinhwan’s face lit up and Junhoe’s chest let go of the last shreds of bitterness he harboured over the championship final. This right here was what mattered most to him; he wouldn’t trade it for all the championship trophies in the world.

The older stroked his cheek, bringing him back to reality. “You played well today, June. Really well. I love you and I’m so proud to be yours.”

Damn, Jinhwan was really out here trying to make him cry, huh?

Words failed him, and Jinhwan only deserved the best words. So Junhoe held him closer and kissed him again in response- much to the delight of both the crowds in the bleachers, who- judging by the excited cheers- had apparently decided that they shipped it. This was that Romeo and Juliet, enemies-to-lovers type shit; Junhoe understood their glee.

The two of them finally pulled away from each other and Jinhwan went back to his team, greeted by loud hoots and ‘ _OI HYUNG WOULD YOU LIKE TO MAYBE EXPLAIN_ ’ (Bobby). Junhoe chuckled, heading towards his own team that was just staring at him in shock.

“For how long?” Donghyuk asked, stunned. Junhoe shrugged, suddenly feeling quite nervous. Hanbin, who had obviously seen everything, had just walked up to their circle and he knew how strict his captain was when it came to focusing on the sport.

Junhoe took a steadying breath. “We, um, exchanged numbers at last year’s final.” He explained quietly.

There was a pause. Junhoe closed his eyes, waiting for the inevitable scolding.

“Do you think Bobby would want my number?”

Junhoe couldn’t believe his ears. Neither could the rest of the Sharks, who erupted into cheers and laughs while they crowded around a blushing Hanbin. Junhoe couldn’t stop laughing himself, joining in the fun.

He caught Jinhwan’s eye from across the pool again and the couple grinned at each other. Tonight he’d party with his boyfriend and all their friends, he’d drink way too much, he’d not-so-obviously try to set Bobby and Hanbin up and then end up in Jinhwan’s arms when it was all over. Life was good. No, it was great.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> This was such a random one-shot for me! I was going through my own old waterpolo pictures and really missed it, and the next thing I know I'd written this within the hour... so please excuse any grammatical mistakes, lol! Thank you for reading xx


End file.
